The Truth Hurts
by young4eva
Summary: this is a story about previous events with Kelly and Randy, but in present times.
1. Chapter 1

Kelly stood in front of the curtain that she would soon go through to present an award to the WWE Universe that showed up that night. She was presenting a Slammy.

She quickly glanced at the big red monster Kane, who was presenting with her. As she snuck a look at him, she realised he was looking at her, he was only a few feet away, and she never realised how big Kane really was till now. She quickly looked away looking at the curtain she must enter through in about four seconds. She walked onto the stage to cheers, that is until Kane stepped out.

He always looked so sad and depressed. As he took her spot next to her infront of the podium, she spoke into the microphone. "Love is a wonderful thing…" As she said her part, she gave the Slammy to the winner and walked back to the backstage area.

As she pushed her way through the curtain she came face to face….or well in Kelly's instance, it was her face to Kane's chest. She looked up at him, and he was glaring down at her. She felt her heart pick up, she soon became nervous and let her eyes wonder around the room, to see if anyone was there, just in case Kane did anything. He has been known in the past to do weird scary stuff, to not only guys, but the ladies as well.

Was he going to say something? Kelly thought. So she spoke instead of waiting.

"So umm…nice job out there big guy." Kelly said in her usual happy tone, and touched his shoulder before walking around him.

Before she could get more than four steps away Kane finally spoke. "That was a beautiful speech."

Kelly turned around. "Thanks." She smiled slightly. She didn't write it, but she just kept walking.

She quickly walked to the diva's locker room. She has only been on Raw for a while. She has been on ECW and Smackdown for most of her WWE career. She walked in and realised that she was the only one there. She decided to go to the hotel WWE was staying at that night, she was freaked out by her little confrontation with Kane, and well her feeling like an outcast on Raw didn't help either.

She walked to her suitcase and pulled out some sweatpants and a sweat shirt. She replaced her dress with the more comfy clothing and zipped up her suitcase, and made her way to her rental car. She put her hair into a ponytail quickly and placed her huge sunglasses over her eyes.

She pushed open the heavy arena door and noticed it was raining. "Great…just great." She put up the hood on her sweatshirt and walked to her rental.

"I am Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…" Her phone rang. She searched frantically through her purse, and of course finding it in the last pocket she would look in. she looked at the screen. "Justin?" she rolled her eyes obviously annoyed and accepted the call. "What?" She asked not hiding her annoyance.

"Kelly baby, I am so so so sorry. Please forgive me, I miss you." He pleaded in the phone. His thick accent obvious, and with him speaking fast it didn't help. But Kelly understood what he was saying, it was the same thing he was preaching for days now.

"Justin, just stop, please. This is really starting to get pathetic." Kelly spoke. "Stop calling me okay."

"I love you Kelly! Please." Justin yelled from the other end.

She ended the call and gripped her phone tightly, hoping it may crush so she wouldn't answer her phone anymore. So instead she through it across the parking lot not caring where it landed.

She was still so angry about all the events that happened in the past few months. One week prior to tonight, it marked the night Kelly got drafted back to Raw, the night before she found out about her the lies her cheating boyfriend was telling. He was cheating for months and Kelly couldn't believe it. She loved him and he was lying to her.

SLAM! The arena door was violently slammed. The man that did it was clearly upset, since after slamming the door he kicked a garbage can repeatedly before sitting on the pavement. He glanced next to him and saw Kelly's phone sitting next to him, he picked it up and starting walking to Kelly.

It was none other than the Viper, Randy Orton. He looked at her, before putting his hand out to give her back her phone. "I believe this is yours." Randy spoke, with his breathing still trying to be controlled. He was obviously still angry about what happened that night. He lost his title to The Miz, because of a freaking briefcase.

"How did you know it was mine?" She asked taking it back and placing it in her purse.

"It was pink, and well you are…you. So I thought it was obvious." As he spoke Kelly noticed him calming down from previous events. "You didn't notice it was missing." He asked.

"No, I threw it there." She said as she tried to lift up her extremely heavy suitcase.

He laughed slightly as he watched her try and lift her suitcase. "Um, don't you have a boyfriend to do that?"

"NO." She snapped at him. "Ex-boyfriend, hence the reason my phone was across the parking lot."

Randy put his hand over hers and helped her lift her suitcase into the trunk of her car.

She looked at him and he easily lifted it.

"There you go." He looked at her. "You know, the last time I met you was like three years ago."

She was shocked at Randy's comment. "That was a long time ago, I always see you at PPV's but we never talk. You kind of freak me out. Just saying." She smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, I guess I do that to a lot of people." He looked like he was going to say something else too but stopped himself. "I got to go."

Kelly and Randy once went on a date three years ago, but they never let it get further because she was on ECW and they didn't want to ruin anything they did or did not have.

He walked a few steps away before looking back at her. "Do you…uh never mind."

"Randy! Just tell me." Kelly spoke. She felt the rain going through her sweater and a chill went through her spine.

Randy looked at her. "You have a flat tire." He pointed to her car.

"Oh shit." She walked over to it. "What am I going to do?" She slammed her hand into her trunk causing it to shut. She yelled until she slowed down realising what she just did.

"Oh..my god. This day just keeps on getting better." She yelled louder into the rain. She was now soaked and so was Randy.

"Come on." He said, getting her to follow him.

"What?" She asked.

"Well you can't just stand out here, just give me a minute I will get my stuff." He took off into the arena and came back a few minutes later.

"Where the heck did you go?" Kelly demanded. "What am I going to do about my car? You're a guy, break into it."

"Kelly, I am a wrestler, not a car jacker. Just get in my car before you get sick." He pointed at his car. "We are in my home town so you can come stay at my place till the morning."

"What? No I can't." Kelly insisted.

"You gonna camp out all night next to your car?" His eyebrows raised. "I will call the rental company tomorrow for you. Now get in the damn car."

Kelly walked to the passenger side of his black hummer and opened up the door and jumped into the seat. Randy got in a moment later turning on his car.

"You drive a hummer?" She asked looking around. "It's ginormous."

"It's my baby." He smiled and started driving.

As they arrived at his house he pulled into the long driveway revealing his huge house.

"I think I am getting underpaid." Kelly laughed jokingly.

He looked at her and parked his car.

"Here we are." He said getting out.

Kelly stood in the entrance way of the Orton house. She looked up at the high ceiling.

Randy closed the door behind them.

"You have a really nice house Orton." She said looking around.

"It gets lonely, but I love it." He started walking up the stairs. "Come on."

"Orton I am not "playing around" with you." She said crossing her arms.

He laughed at her comment. "You need clothes Kelly, you can stay there is you want."

He returned a minute later handing her a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"I know it won't fit, but I tried my best." He smiled lightly and walked into his kitchen. "You are small, so just...do whatever you got to do."

Kelly walked into the bathroom and looked at her wet hair and sighed. "You are in Randy's house and you look like trailer trash."

She looked at the shirt Randy gave her and the pants. They both smelt like him, and she liked it.

She walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen where Randy was changed into his pj's.

This consisted of him with plaid pants and him shirtless. Kelly had to admit he had a hot body, and his sleeve tattoos made him hotter. She coughed and he turned to her.

"Hey, wow, you make my clothes look better." He smiled.

She blushed a bit as she looked at his chest, looking away before it looked like she was staring.

All of a sudden an angry look came over him and he turned away.

"You okay?" she asked walking over to him.

"I guess I am just disappointed, about losing my title." He spoke not looking at her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I'm going to bed. The uh spare room is down the hall so make yourself comfortable." He walked away looking back a few times at her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kelly woke up she looked around the room trying to familiarize herself with it.

She jumped out of bed and walked down the hall to Randy's kitchen. She looked out the window and saw him swimming. "He has a pool?" she asked herself.

She slid open the door to his deck and leaned on the railing. He noticed her standing there.

"Sleep good?" He asked.

She walked to the pool and sat on the edge.

"It was good, thanks for letting me crash here." She smiled.

"No problem. So do you like to swim?" He smiked.

Before Kelly could jumped from the edge, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. "You're a jerk!" She laughed and pulled herself up. She felt heavy with the wet clothed.

"So I guess you don't like swimming." He laughed slightly watching her.

She took off the too big pants and shirt Randy gave her, revealing on her undergarments.

Randy watched in awe, as she walked over to the pool edge. Her perfect body jumped into the pool.

Randy swam over to her still in disbelief that she did that.

"What?" she looked at his face.

"I can't believe I ever let you go three years ago." His face expression showed he regretted letting out that secret. He turned to swim back to the edge and got out.

So Kelly pretended to drown in the water so he would be forced to jump back in.

He held her in his muscular arms. "Kelly?" he asked worriedly.

She opened her eyes laughing. "Your so gullible."

"Not funny." He dropped her back into the water and swam over the hot tub part of the pool. Kelly followed.

"Sorry." She sat across from him.

He just smirked at her. "Whatever."

They looked at each other for a long time before the other said anything.

"So you and Justin broke up?" He asked.

"He cheated." She said almost upset.

"I'm sorry…I would never hurt you Kelly." He said.

Kelly looked at his face, and he had a serious look on his face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I have liked you for a long time..." He stopped mid-sentence.

Kelly swam over to him and sat down on his lap, straddling him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She moved her face closer to him, almost teasing him. "You don't have to do that." He said quietly.

Before she could kiss him, Randy's phone rang and they both opened their eyes.

He got up pushing her off him gently. Kelly watched him walk into the house.

She didn't want him to be a rebound, but he was hot and Kelly really needed to get over Justin.

Randy came back out. "The rental company got your stuff out and they are coming to get you."

He tossed a towel to her and she got out of the hot tub.

It was silent between them for the next few minutes as she left. She didn't say anything and neither did he.

Kelly spent the next few days thinking about what could have happened between them that day.

As she arrived at the arena that night she was so absorbed into her own little world she didnt even notice anyone.

She had a match that night, little did she know that Kane would chase her down afterwards. She was frantically running through the backstage area. But Kane caught up to her.

"we need to talk." He said almost angrily, and he pulled her into a room.

"Love is a wonderful thing Kelly. I couldn't help but feel you direct those words to me. So are you going to ask me on a date?" he asked.

Kelly was frozen with fear. "I can't." She said, not being able to control the shaking in her voice.

"Why not?" He got closer to her. "Is there someone else?" he asked yelling almost.

"Sort of." She said looking away from him. She was terrified to yell for help, no one could help her, everyone was afraid of him.

"Who?" he asked. Kelly thought of saying a name, but lied. "Miz."

"Hmmm…okay." He said, walking out.

Kelly sighed nervously before realising she was free.

As Kelly ran out of the room she was knocked over by Randy Orton. "Kelly!" He helped her up.

"Are you okay?" He grabbed her hands kneeling down to her eye level. "Kelly?"

"I…er..Kane." Kelly chocked out.

"What?" Randy's look became stern. "Did he hurt you?"

"He sort of has s crush on me…I lied and said that Miz was…oh my god." Tears started to flow down her face.

"I'm going to kill him." Randy started to walk away but Kelly grabbed his hand. "Don't!" she yelled.

Randy wiped the tears from her cheek and he put her arm around her leading her down the hall. she put her face into his chest.

Little did they know Kane was watching them.

Kelly was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling above her. Every creek in the floor and in the hall of the hotel room made her jump. She laid there until she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her phone and noticed a text from Randy.

YOU OKAY?

She replied. CANT SLEEP.

He text back almost immediately. ILL BE RIGHT THERE.

Next thing Kelly knew there was a knock on her hotel door.

She jumped out of her bed and opened the door. "That was fast." She said.

"I was just down the hall." He pulled her into a hug.

She looked up at him and pulled on the collar of his shirt to bring his head down to her. She slowly kissed him before it got heated. She dragged him to the bed continuing it there.

Kelly woke up the next morning with a crying hangover. Randy's arms were wrapped around her waist.

Her movements must have woken him up. "You okay?"

"I am fine, thanks for being here." She said turning towards him.

"My pleasure." He kissed her nose and rolled off the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Sorry, I have an interview to do at lunch." He said looking at the time. "I am sorry for just leaving."

"It's okay, my flight leaves at lunch, so I will see you in a few days then?"

"I promise." He smiled before leaving the room.

The next few days Kelly tried to call Randy but he didn't pick up. She couldn't help but think that all he wanted was a one night stand. Her heart dropped at the thought of her being lied to again.


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly paced around her dressing room looking at the floor. She was completely ignoring her best friend Maryse who had just returned after being gone for a few months because of a knee injury.

"It's so sad isn't it?" Maryse said out loud. "That Kelly is so out of it….i can say anything and she won't even notice." Maryse spoke to no one.

Brie Bella walks in. "Maryse? Who are you talking to?" She sat next to Maryse looking at Kelly.

"Well I was talking to Kelly but she isn't even with us, her brain is way off." Maryse spoke watching Kelly

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?" Brie answered.

"I don't know. Check this out." Maryse sat up straight continuing to watch Kelly pace.

"Kelly, you do know those shoes are the ugliest things I have ever seen." Kelly continued her pacing.

Maryse turned to Brie and raised her eyebrow. "See? She has been doing this for…" Maryse looked at the clock. "Twenty minutes since I walked in, and who knows how long before then."

"Well as much fun as this is, I need to find Nikki." Brie stands up and walks out giving Kelly a weird look.

Maryse has had enough. "KEl!"

No response. Maryse looked around the room and picked up shoe and threw it at Kelly, catching her in the back of the head. Kelly turned to Maryse shooting daggers at her before realising it was Maryse that threw the shoe.

"Your back!" Kelly ran and gave her best friend a hug. "When did you get back?"

"Like a half hour ago, but you clearly aren't watching the show, and your so out of it." Maryse responded pulling away from the hug.

Kelly looked at the gobbly gooker costume sitting in the dressing room. "What the hell is that?"

Maryse laughed. "It's a long story, but what happened?"

Kelly sat down and patted the seat next to her. "You have missed a lot my friend."

Kelly told her everything that happened with Randy and Kane.

"You slept with the legend killer?" Maryse's eyes widened.

"Well yeah, and he hasn't called me back since then." Kelly looked at the ground.

"Babe, it's kind of obvious. He wanted a one night stand." Maryse said, giving Kelly her "I'm sorry" look.

"I am done with boys, I am only going to focus on the Diva's Championship." Kelly stood up putting her hands on her hips.

"Good luck with that." Maryse scoffed standing next to Kelly.

"What?" Kelly laughed.

"There is a tournament in a few weeks, so maybe we will face each other." Maryse laughed pushing Kelly playfully.

Meanwhile, Randy was in his dressing room, leaned over sitting on a chair with his head in his hands.

What if she thinks I only wanted sex? She probably hates me. She is never going to talk to me again. She thinks I am just a player. What if she finds someone else?

There were a million thoughts going through his mind.

His thoughts were short lived as Kane walked into the room standing right in front of Randy. He stood up coming almost nose to nose with Kane.

Randy waited for Kane to state why he is here.

"Stay away from Kelly, or else something will happen to her, and someone's career will be ended. When I say someone, I mean you." Kane said in his usual threatening voice.

"You don't really scare me Kane." Randy spoke up.

"That shoulder of yours….if it takes one nasty bump you may be out for a very long time." Kane spoke with an angrier tone than the first time.

"Kane…like I said before. You don't scare me." Randy wasn't about to back down. He doesn't back down to anyone. Even though he knew Kane could really hurt him.

"But there is Kelly….you can't be around her forever…all the protection in the world won't stop me." Kane smiled his evil smile and walked out.

Later that night Randy was backstage warming up for his match, when Kelly stormed up to him.

"Why didn't you call me back?" Kelly was not happy. "I thought you liked me"

Randy knew he needed to hurt Kelly, so she would come back to him. So he put on his Legend Killer/The Viper look and smirked in an obnoxious way. "Are you kidding me Kelly?"

She looked at him raising one eyebrow.

"You really thought I liked you? Hello! News flash…." Randy cleared his throat and leaned closer to her.

"I used you. You are pathetic." Randy smirked and turned around, leaving Kelly there alone.

There were tears falling down her face. It really hurt Randy to do that, but it needed to be done.

"You were always an ass anyways." Kelly called after him and ran to the dressing room and grabbed her keys. Maryse watched Kelly run in and out.

Kelly slammed her car door and sat in the driver's seat, leaning her head on the steering wheel crying.

Maryse walked to the car and knocked lightly on the window. Kelly looked at her and continued crying.

Maryse walked around to the passenger seat, but as she reached for the door handle Kelly locked the doors.

"You're kidding me? Come on Kelly?" Maryse knocked on the window multiple times.

"Okay…you leave me no choice." Maryse grabbed rock.

"Okay okay." Kelly unlocked the door. "Just don't break the car."

Maryse sat down next to her. "I so wasn't going to break the window. So what happened?"

"Randy is an ass." Kelly cried even more.

"I know…."


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly stood in the ring almost frozen as her celebration was interrupted by Kane's theme music. She jumped as the fire was shot from the ring.

"Kelly….i'm sorry." He said with a sad face, but it turned hard as he spoke again. "But you should say sorry to me! For leading me on." He yelled cornering her against the turnbuckle of the ring.

She closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't hurt her. That's when she heard the theme music she longed to hear….. I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD…. That rang through her ears and Randy ran to the ring. Kane went to clothesline him but Randy struck him with an RKO.

They don't call him The Viper for nothing. He got up from the mat and looked at Kelly with apologetic eyes. She was frozen in the corner of the ring. Randy slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp not looking back. He was ashamed for what he said to Kelly the week before.

Kelly finally snapped out of it and chased Randy to the back.

"Randy! I don't get you." Kelly yelled after him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

"You tell me you used me and I am pathetic but you come and save me? I am so confused." Kelly yelled at him.

"Listen Kelly I didn't want to say those things…." Randy started but stopped.

"No one can make you say things you don't mean Orton!" She continued to yell.

"Sort of yes, Kane he…" Randy grumbled.

"He what?" She waited for a response. "Just what I thought." She tried to walk away but Randy grabbed her hand, which she quickly pulled away.

"Kelly listen, I lost my phone. That's why I never answered your calls, and Kane threatened me if I didn't break things off with you." Randy slowly took her hand.

"What?" Kelly couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He said he would hurt you and…I guess that little plan I had backfired." Randy looked down at his feet.

"You think? You could have just told me." Kelly made him look at her. "You hurt me…you know that?"

"I know that."

"I can't forgive you." Kelly pulled away from him and ran down the hall.

"Kelly!" Before Randy could run after her, he was held back by a stage hand. "Randy, you have a match against Kane...right now!"

Randy's entrance music came on and he did his usual entrance to the ring. But his mind wasn't on the match. He was being tossed around by Kane.

"I told you I would end your career Orton." Kane yelled.

Kelly was watching this on her TV. She couldn't take it anymore, Randy was getting killed.

"Where are you going Kel?" Maryse asked as Kelly walked to the door.

"Somewhere I should have been all along." Kelly said, running out the door to the ring.

She ran down the ramp, careful not to fall. She stood next to the ring apron. "Randy!"

He was lying face down in the mat, he wasn't even trying. "Randy! Look at me!" She yelled to him.

He slowly turned his head towards her, his eyes were almost to the back of his head. "Come on!"

Kane signalled for his finishing manoeuvre. Kelly realised she had to do something. So she stood on the edge of the ring. Kane looked right at her and slowly made her way to her.

Kelly tried to keep one eye on Randy and Kane. But Randy was not moving very fast. Kelly got worried, and Kane was right in front of her. So she slapped Kane, and hard. He held his cheek and turned back to Kelly grabbing her wrist. All of a sudden Randy turned Kane around and hit an RKO.

But he didn't go for a cover; instead he backed up to the corner. As Kane slowly got up, he kicked him in the head, and covering him for the three count.

Kelly got into the ring and jumped into Randy's arm's. "I am so sorry." She said into his ear.

"I know, me too." He put her down and looked in her eyes. "I am in love with you."

She smiled and kissed him.


End file.
